


Speed

by Ranrata



Category: Grey's Anatomy, House M.D.
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranrata/pseuds/Ranrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drugs are a tool like any, and she's going to use them to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed

She tilts her head back and dry swallows, the same way House does every day with his Vicodin. They're really not so different; she needs her pills, too, though not often. But Amber wants this fellowship so badly that it's become a need as fundamental as oxygen and a beating heart. There are asses to be kissed and kicked, and hours of sleep to be sacrificed. The drugs are a tool like any, and she's going to use them to win.

Returning to work, Amber reminds herself she's in control. She's done this before. Just stay focused on the prize.

-

Amber knows she's not the smartest. She does know how to prioritize, take risks, manipulate. All, unfortunately, talents that aren't graded.

The top ten are a tight group, but Amber manages to infiltrate them and observe their secret up close. They're not the sheltered freaks the rest of the school thinks them, not at all.

Amber did her research, as always. She knew about amphetamine long before health classes overhyped its danger, and the top ten are excellent guinea pigs. As they fall one by one, Amber learns what not to do.

And she winds up class valedictorian come graduation.

-

“...fifteen minutes, even.”

Cristina Yang is not someone Amber likes. But she's the competition, and, well, keep your enemies closer. But Amber strongly suspects she's thinking the same; all they ever do together is study and occasionally get a drink.

“I'm not tired,” Amber says.

Cristina's tune changes; everything's a competition. “Well, I'm not tired, either.”

Amber knows she was lying; who the hell can get through med school honestly? When Amber looks up from her textbook, Cristina is slumped over, asleep.

Okay, maybe she wasn't lying. Amber “forgets” to wake her up.

Cristina graduates first in their class, anyway.


End file.
